


Why I can't let you warden off alone amongst other things.

by lightningtimer



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is an Idiot, Babysitting, Duncan is not amused, F/F, F/M, Human Mahariel, M/M, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), POV Male Character, Platonic Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtimer/pseuds/lightningtimer
Summary: Dal was not an idiot and he was never the one to listen to good advise either.... So after Tamlen vanished and Theron was made to go with this warden named Duncan Dal decided he was going too and that was that imagine the shocked look on Theron's face at Ostagar after finding it out.





	Why I can't let you warden off alone amongst other things.

_** Dal'en "Dal" Mahariel ** _

_****_ **Dal is a decisively obstinate and Mischievous youth who won't let his small build or nimble years stand in the way of his goals in life. Only past his 16th summer he still holds a reminiscent beauty and magic only the edges of youth could hold and also despite his age, he is already a capable hunter and survival artist, proven as he journeyed from the Mahariel Clan at the edges of the Brecilian forests all the way to Ostagar tailing Theron and Duncan without detection where he learns about the old treaties and makes a deal with Duncan that if he returns before Theron and the others with the infamous treaties then he too would join the battle against the arcdemon.**

* * *

 

**:Stats:**

**Race: Human/Elf.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 16.  
Class: A warrior with some knife play in his pockets.  
** **Weapons: Bow, Sword and Knife.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1  
  
** **"I told you, i will do as i wish"**

Dal grinned in gleeful mischief as he spied his brother Theron and newfound companions having defeated a pack of wolfs and was now conversing with a sole survivor. Standing up on the branch he'd perched onto he looked over at the almost fallen tower a good distance ahead and on the road already littered with what Duncan had described as Dark spawn.  _Hmm...going the same route will prove useless and not at least highly non-productive, should i try the water? or keep to the trees?_ As i climbed down and cut over the closest pool of water i noticed something unusual, perched a few feet away from me sat a dark bird of prey...just watching me with unnatural wisdom for such a bird. After a brief stare down the bird took flight after the Theron and the others reminding me i had places to be and preferably before them.

~~Around an hour or so later.~~

I climbed into the fallen stone structure now swarming with Darkspawn, I looked around for a way to scatter the herd so i could pick out the strongest then gradually pick them of with less strain. Since i was all alone I had to get creative. 

The herd of evil was quickly alarmed by one of their own getting caught on fire, the enflamed spawnling scurried through the camp setting other unfortunate spawnling's on fire and so only seconds later the larger spawns was made to give chase to the burning ones buying me enough time to strike at two unusually large spawns. it was a bit of a challenge as i swiped my sword i had pilfered earlier on my entrance to Ostagar, it was heavier and rather blunt for it's usage so i was not left without a bruise or two, as i first hit the narrow trunk of a tree and then in a stroke of luck i tripped over a up sticking root as the last standing oaf swiped to cut me horizontally in half. I tackled the oaf and sliced at his ankles then as he hit is ax right down at me i spun around and grabbed my last arrow shoving it right into the oaf's good eye. Blinding him, and with a cry of rage i swiped the sword almost cutting his head cleanly of. 

And with that my battle was over i looked around with hurried huffs and puffs partly covered in my enemies dark blood.  _Oh yeah? didn't Alistair and the others talk about getting blood like this? i should pocket it just in case..._ snatching a small random vial i cleared it out before stocking some blood in it before hurriedly striding into the old tower. " I need to be quick or Brother Theron might beat me to it!" I looked around for any sign of old parchments and treaties with no luck "Don't tell me i did all that and ended up picking the wrong stone pile!?" I groaned and flopped onto my back.  
"Duncan you A-hole you lied to me!" Now i just laid there all pissed of when a sudden laughter approached from above me and on the stone stairs now stood a beautiful woman looking down at me with mirth in her eyes. "Well Well Well...what have we here? Are you lost little man?" my eyes followed her as she stopped next to me then hunched down next to me a hand propped on her chin. "Well yeah, In a sense... I am looking for some old treaties that was supposed to be here, though i obviously failed to find them."  _Meh...at least i got to set fire of some spawnlings..._ I thought. 

"I saw how you dealt with the herd and i must say you did impress me" I snickered at her little praise "you'd be the first and only who would." I smiled and sat up facing her properly "My name is Dal...Pleasure to meet you...umm?.." 

"Morrigan...You may call me Morrigan." She responded. "Nice to meet ya Morrigan." She looked at me in thought before tilting her head slightly a sudden _Déjà vu_ over came me  _Those eyes......they are just like that bird from before..._  "You know, i might actually know where those treaties are."  
I blinked and gaped "Y-you do? then could you tell me where you saw them last?" I asked with new hope shining in my eyes.  
"Hmm?...." She thought on it, "Last i saw them they were in the hold of my mother, what she has done with them though i do not know."

with excitement in my voice i asked "Then Morrigan, could you tell me where to find your mother?" She smirked but that went above my head because i was finally getting somewhere! "Now that is a sensible question, a question I have nothing against telling a cutie like you." I was all ears. Ignoring her second compliment completely. She pointed at a specific direction and said "Just travel that direction straight ahead until you pass two large rocks, go up stream and you will see a building where my mother should be." 

practically bouncing on my feet i start to rush of with a "Thank's!" before i stop and in though turnaround and dig trough my small pack, pulling out a pretty necklace i had found in one of the baskets "Here! I'll give this to you as a thank you present Morrigan." She looks at it but before she can say anything i have already dashed of waving goodbye. 

* * *

 

Theron and Alistair walked back into Ostagar with partially sullen faces Alistair and the others walked up to Duncan while Theron walked over to the kennel to give the flower to the kennel master so the dog could be healed. After that he returned to Alistair and Duncan who turned to him with slight befuddlement. "What is wrong?" Theron asks and turns to Alistair "Have you told him about the treaties yet Alistair?" Alistair nods. "I did, but it seems someone else was a step ahead of us this whole time." 

Theron looked a bit surprised "Who?" he asked and Duncan sighs before a familiar face walks up towards them. "You see when i had sent you of this young fella insisted on getting the scrolls as proof he was of warden material." Theron is no longer listening to Duncan and feels both shock and frustration build in him  _Of course....Of Course! He wouldn't listen and get crazy dangerous ideas like this..._ "Dal......!?!" Theron was not pleased and the young Mahariel runaway didn't appear phased what so ever. No the teenager was smiling like he just found the source of eternal smugness,   
"Your starting to get old Theron, I've been waiting here for hours." 

Theron looked like he wanted to hit something probably squeeze the life out of something, but finally settled with a desperate sigh as his hands rested on Dal's shoulder making the boy blink all so innocently  _Don't look so proud doing stuff you are not supposed to do!...._ "Dal'en lethallin, why? why must you do this to me?.... with the clan you'd be safe! here you may die! haven't you thought about how worried everyone must be?" 

"of course I have lethallin" Dal bluntly said.

"Let me guess, you don't care about that?...at all?" Theron stressed at his junior by 6 summers. 

"Of course i did" he responded.

"And!?..." Theron was desperate.

"...And I decided my place is beside my brother Theron no matter where that is, also......" Dal shyly if not honestly lowly said the last part only for Theron to hear though Duncan and Alistair's ears managed to catch it too, "...Also I don't wan't to lose you like we lost Tamlen."  
Theron swore he wanted to be angry but hearing that he couldn't... Theron knew Dal good enough to know that when he truly set his mind to anything there was no stopping him, Theron knew Dal felt guilty not being there with them that time so how could he stop him?  
"Fine...but from this point we stick together." Dal lit up with joy "and don't blame me if keeper put's you on potato duty again!" Dal laughed and nodded. Duncan and Alistair looked at eachother and shrugged. 

"The ritual will take place tonight, until then you may rest and recoup." Duncan ordered and everyone scattered. Theron grabbed Dal's shoulder with a strict look. "You'll go with me, we have to get you looked over by a healer first." Theron turns to Alistair "Alistair, where do you keep the first aid?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
